memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise Interrupted
| format=eBook| published=August 2004| price=$2.99| ISBN=ISBN 0743493664| omnibus=Creative Couplings |}} Introduction (blurb) For centuries, Risa has been the garden spot of the Alpha Quadrant, the place to go for rest, relaxation, and recreation. When the S.C.E. crew of the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]] learn their latest assignment is to Risa, they expect to find themselves in paradise. But paradise isn't what it used to be. Something is draining power from the complex weather systems that keep the planet pleasant, and if the S.C.E. doesn't determine the cause soon, Risa as they know it will cease to exist forever! Summary References Characters :Andrew Angelopoulos • Bander • P8 Blue • Nancy Conlon • Domenica Corsi • Bart Faulwell • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Vance Hawkins • Susan Haznedl • Eddie Johnson • Ray Johnson • • Ellec Krotine • Lauoc Soan • Elizabeth Lense • Milan • Frank Powers • Laura Poynter • Montgomery Scott • Anthony Shabalala • Shira • Sparky • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Mor glasch Tev • Tonais • Songmin Wong 111 • Jonathan Archer • Zephram Cochrane • Kieran Duffy • Rachel Gilman • Rennan Konya • Ina Mar • David McAllan • McGuiness • Tomkins Starships and vehicles :Antedean freighter • • flyer (aircraft) • Nagus (Starstream-line yacht (pleasure yacht)) Andorian freighter • Daniella • Enterprise (NX-01) • • shuttlecraft • Voyager Six Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Monagas Lagoon • Monagas Peninsula • Olobon • Risa • Sheltered Arms Resort Catona Bluff • Earth • Galvan VI • Keller Nebula • Rome • Sargasso sector • Teneb • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Boslic • Bynar • Gorn • Human • Nasat • Nausicaan • Risian • Sparky's species • Tellarite Atrean • Ferengi • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Risan Control • Risan Operations Unit • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • United Federation of Planets Other references :air cooler • alien • alpha shift • ambassador • Andorian leather • antigravity belt • antigravity unit • atmosphere • away team • blender • blood • bridge • captain • cat • century • chief engineer • clothing • coma • combadge • commander • commanding officer • communicator • computer • conn officer • continent • corn • counselor • dagger • databank • data pad • day • diameter • director • disruptor • doctor • Dominion War • earpiece • energy weapon • ensign • Federation Standard • fire • first contact • first officer • flare gun • food synthesizer • galaxy • • glass • grain • Grand Nagus • gun • hair • helmsman • homeworld • hospital • hour • humanoid • ice cream • impulse engine • indicator • insect • intercom • keypad • latinum • leather • lieutenant • lifeform • logic • lung • map • marble • matter • meteorologist • meter • millicochrane • minute • monitor • month • nanosecond • nebula • net • observation lounge • officer • operations officer • orbit • oxygen • padd • phaser • phaser rifle • pianist • pilot • piña colada • planet • plant • portable generator • power cell • projectile weapon • prune danish • quadrant • rain • ram scoop • reptilian • Rules of Acquisition • satellite • scanner • science officer • scientist • second • second officer • security chief • security guard • security officer • sensor • shields • sickbay • sonic toothbrush • space • • star • starship • star system • streetlamp • subspace • tactical officer • technician • technology • telepathy • torch • transparent aluminum • transporter • transporter chief • transporter room • tree • tricorder • turbolift • universe • viewscreen • warp coil • warp coil generator • warp core chamber • warp drive • warp factor • warp field • water fountain • weapon • weather control system • wood • year • yellow alert Appendices Related stories Timeline | }} Category:SCE eBooks